What's Your Reason
by sskyukiharuna
Summary: "Sebenci itu kah kau padaku? / "Maafkan aku." / "Kau menghancurkanku!" / "Aku tak berniat menghancurkanmu." / "Aku mencintaimu."


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

•

Kenapa kau melakukan ini pada ku?

Sebenci itukah kau pada ku?

Aku memang mencintaimu, tetapi tidak untuk itu.

Kau menghancurkan ku

•

"Hahh… Sudah jam 10. Dan aku belum mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah satupun. Ya Tuhan, bantu aku." Jerit Sakura.

Tangan-tangan indah Sakura pun mulai memilah-milah pekerjaan rumah dari pelajaran mana yang harus dia selesaikan terlebih dahulu. Gadis bersurai merah muda itu pun mulai membuka buku biologi. Gadis itu mencoba mempelajarinya. Tetapi beberapa saat kemudian, buku itu pun terjatuh dari tangannya. "Aku tidak mengerti!" jeritnya lagi.

Gadis itu mulai mencari buku pelajaran yang lain. Lalu gadis itu memilih mempelajari bahasa Inggris. Kembali, buku itu terjatuh dari tangannya. "Hah! Aku tidak mengerti!" gadis itu pun menjerit frustasi.

Beberapa saat kemudian…

"Hahh… Aku sudah menyelesaikan sejarah dan bahasa Inggris. Tinggal fisika dan matematika. Tetapi untuk menyelesaikannya, aku tidak sanggup!" gadis itu menjerit kesal.

Gadis itu beranjak dari duduknya. Berjalan keluar dari kamarnya. "Tuhan maafkan perbuatanku ini. Tetapi aku tak punya pilihan lain selain melakukannya." Lirihnya.

Kaki jenjangnya melangkah menuju kamar tidur yang tepat berada di samping kamarnya. Kamar Uchiha Sasuke. Gadis itu dengan perlahan membuka pintu kamar, melangkah masuk dan menutupnya kembali. Dengan mengendap-endap, gadis itu berjalan ke arah meja belajar Sasuke. Tanpa sengaja, kakinya tersandung kaki kursi belajar Sasuke. Dengan takut-takut, gadis itu menolehkan kepalanya kearah Sasuke. Dilihatnya pemuda itu masih tertidur pulas. "Haahh… Aman!" lirihnya.

Lalu gadis itu dengan cepat mencari apa yang dia butuhkan. "Buku catatan Uchiha-kun. Buku catatan Uchiha-kun. Ketemu!" pekiknya.

"Aku pinjam dulu ya, Uchiha-kun. Maafkan aku!" bisiknya.

Gadis itu kembali berjalan mengendap bermaksud keluar dari kamar. Tetapi, tiba-tiba saja ada yang menarik tangannya. Gadis itu pun menjerit kaget. "Ya Tuhan! U-Uchiha-kun!" gadis itu tersenyum tanpa dosa.

Pemuda itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Aa. Kau ingin tidur dengan ku, begitu?" tanyanya.

Wajah gadis itu mengernyit dan bibirnya mengerucut lucu. "Tidak, tidak, tidak. Itu tidak benar! Aku ke sini hanya ingin meminjam catatan fisika dan matematika mu saja! Sungguh!" gadis itu berusaha meyakinkan si pemuda.

"Benarkah?" pemuda itu mengangkat salah satu sudut bibirnya.

Gadis itu terperanjat melihat seringai dari pemuda yang di cintainya itu. Secara tiba-tiba, pemuda itu mendorong sang gadis ke ranjangnya dan menindihnya. Kedua tangannya memerangkap tubuh sang gadis. "A-apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya gadis itu ketakutan.

"Bukankah di sini hanya ada kita berdua? Dan ingatlah apa yang dikatakan oleh Ikezawa. Bahwa orang seperti ku pun akan berubah menjadi binatang liar selagi dia mau." Mendengar kalimat itu, sang gadis pun tambah panik. Gadis itu pun menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya agar terlepas dari kungkungan sang pemuda. "Ku mohon, jangan lakukan!" gadis itu memohon.

"Tenang saja. Aku tak akan membuatmu malu. Aku tak akan menyakitimu, jika kau menruti perintahku." Sang pemuda berbisik lirih di telinga sang gadis. Pemuda itu merasakan tubuh gadis itu bergetar.

"Bukankah kau mencintaiku? Setidaknya berkorbanlah untuk hal ini." Kalimat itu menjadi awal penderitaan seorang Haruno Sakura. Jeritan-jeritan penderitaan keluar dari bibir gadis malang itu. Di malam sunyi yang di terangi sinar bulan itu menjadi saksi bisu dari pemerkosaan seorang pemuda jenius, Uchiha Sasuke kepada seorang gadis bodoh namun periang, Haruno Sakura.

•

Morning.

Seorang gadis beranjak dari rebahnya. Gadis itu merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. Terutama di pusat tubuhnya. Pemuda itu menghujamnya berungkali tadi malam hingga ia jatuh pingsan. Rasanya, saat ini ia ingin mati saja. Gadis itu berjalan tertatih memunguti pakaiannya yang telah tak berbentuk. Dengan sisa kain itu, gadis itu mencoba menutupi tubuh telanjangnya dan berjalan perlahan keluar dari kamar itu tanpa menyadari ada sesosok manusia yang menatapnya penuh arti. Setelah keluar dari kamar itu, sang gadis berjalan ke arah kamar mandi. Gadis itu berdiri di depan sebuah cermin. Titik-titik air mata berjatuhan seiring dengan kedua bola matanya yang meratapi hasil perbuatan Uchiha Sasuke pada tubuhnya. Begitu banyak bercak-bercak merah keunguan yang tercetak jelas di tubuhnya.

Gadis itu dengan cepat membuka kran shower untuk membasahi tubuhnya. Gadis itu meraih sebuah alat seperti jaring untuk menggosok tubuhnya. Dengan kuat, gadis itu menggosok hasil perbuatan Sasuke. Tetapi di lihatnya di cermin, perlakuannya itu tidak menghasilkan apapun.

Dengan emosi yang menguasai dirinya, gadis itu memukul cermin yang ada di hadapannya hingga pecah. Menghiraukan tangannya yang mengalirkan darah segar cukup banyak. Gadis itu jatuh terduduk.

Di tengah duduknya, gadis itu tenggelam dalam dunianya. Gadis itu hanya bermaksud meminjam buku catatan pemuda itu, tetapi ini kah balasannya? Harus kehilangan kehormatannya di orang yang bukan suaminya. Walaupun gadis-gadis Jepang menganggap remeh soal itu, tetapi berbeda dengannya. Dia memiliki prinsip kalau dia akan memberikannya kepada laki-laki yang merupakan suaminya. Tetapi, semuanya telah terjadi. Inilah takdirnya.

•

Sasuke yang mendengar pecahan kaca dari luar pun, segera mencari Sakura. Pemuda itu berlari menuju kamar mandi. Pemuda itu melihat Sakura sedang duduk meringkuk di sudut kamar mandi dan lalu mengarahkan matanya kearah genangan darah di lantai kamar mandi. Pemuda itu terbelalak melihat tangan kanan Sakura mengalirkan darah segar. Dengan cepat, pemuda itu berlari ke arah Sakura. Sedetik sebelum pemuda itu menyentuhnya, gadis itu menjerit. "JANGAN MENDEKAT!" tetapi tetap saja, Sasuke mendekati gadis itu dan memeluknya erat. Gadis itu memukul-mukul dada Sasuke mencoba memberontak. Tetapi dalam keadaan lemah seperti itu ditambah dia adalah seorang perempuan, sudah pasti kalah dengan kekuatan Sasuke yang merupakan laki-laki. Setelah beberapa saat Sasuke merasakan gadis itu memberontak, secara tiba-tiba gadis itu diam. Dengan panik, Sasuke mengguncang tubuh Sakura saat melihat mata gadis itu terpejam erat dengan keringat dingin yang membasahi tubuh gadis itu.

Sasuke pun membawa Sakura ke kamar gadis itu. Menidurkan gadis itu di ranjangnya dengan penuh perasaan. Memakaikan Sakura pakaian dan menyelimutinya. Lalu pemuda itu memandangi Sakura sejenak sebelum kemudian pemuda itu mengecup sayang dahi Sakura. "Maafkan perbuatanku. Entah setan apa yang memasuki ku semalam. Tetapi sungguh, dari hatiku yang paling dalam, aku mencintaimu, Sakura." Pemuda itu pun meninggalkan Sakura sendirian dalam kamar. Membiarkan gadis itu tenggelam dalam kesendirian dan kepedihannya.

•

Satu minggu sudah terlewati setelah kejadian itu. Satu minggu juga dihabisi Sakura dengan mengurung diri dalam kamar. Sesungguhnya Sasuke khawatir dengan keadaan Sakura. Karena selama seminggu ini gadis itu tidak makan apapun, hanya minum saja.

Hari ini, Tn. Uchiha, Ny. Uchiha, Tn. Haruno dan Yuki pulang dari acara reuni mereka. Dan Sakura tahu itu. Maka dari itu, pagi ini Sakura mandi dan merias dirinya agar terlihat baik-baik saja di mata keluarga Uchiha dan ayahnya. Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya bisa menghela nafas.

Cklek.

Sasuke terdiam sebentar ketika mendengar suara pintu rumahnya terbuka. Sudah pasti itu mereka. "Kami pulang!" pekik Ny. Uchiha.

Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum tipis. " _Onii-chan_ , dimana Sakura?" tanya Ny. Uchiha yang bingung kenapa hanya ada Sasuke yang di bawah.

"Tunggulah sebentar lagi. Dia pasti turun." Ujar Sasuke menenangkan. Sang ibu pun mengangguk mengerti.

Di sisi lain, Sakura pun berdiri kaku di depan cermin. "Berlakulah seperti tidak ada apa-apa di antara aku dan dia, Sakura!" ujarnya pada dirinya sendiri. Gadis itu pun merapihkan kembali penampilannya di depan cermin. Kemudian gadis itu menangguk dan menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

•

Gadis itu dengan perlahan menuruni tangga rumah. Semua orang yang sedang bercanda di ruang keluarga pun menoleh ke arah tangga ketika mendengar langkah kaki seseorang. Ny. Uchiha dan Tn. Haruno mengernyitkan dahinya saat melihat Sakura. Menurut mereka, ada yang berbeda dengan Sakura. "Sakura-chan, selama di rumah tidak terjadi apa-apa, bukan?" tanya Ny. Uchiha khawatir.

Tubuh Sasuke dan Sakura menegang ketika mendengar pertanyaan tersebut. Dengan cepat, Sakura mengambil alih untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu. "Tidak, bibi. Semuanya baik-baik saja." Gadis itu mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan sebuah senyuman yang sungguh di paksakan. Ny. Uchiha yang melihat hal tersebut pun semakin di buat penasaran.

'Tapi, ah sudahlah.' Batin Ny. Uchiha.

•

Sebulan sudah setelah kejadian itu. Tentu saja, sehebat apapun Sakura bersembunyi di balik topengnya dia tetap bukanlah seorang aktris yang berprofesi untuk beracting. Yang menyadari itu adalah Ny. Uchiha dan ayahnya. Mereka merasakan perubahan dalam diri Sakura. Gadis itu jauh lebih pendiam, lebih sering melamun dan terkadang menjerit saat tanpa disadarinya ada seseorang yang menyentuhnya. Dan juga, terkadang gadis itu mual-mual di pagi hari. Emosinya berubah-ubah. Dan beberapa kali pingsan. Seperti pagi ini, gadis itu kembali pingsan. Ny. Uchiha yang merasa ada yang tidak beres terhadap diri Sakura pun memutuskan untuk membawanya ke rumah sakit.

Saat di rumah sakit, Sasuke telah menyiapkan dirinya kepada sesuatu yang akan terjadi sebentar lagi. Ini hanya perkiraannya saja. Tetapi, melihat dari gejala-gejala yang dialami Sakura, sepertinya gadis itu sedang mengandung. Jika benar, entahlah apa yang akan dilakukan oleh ayah gadis itu dan orang tuanya.

Cklek.

Keluarga Uchiha dan Tn. Haruno langsung berdiri saat mendengar pintu perawatan terbuka. Seorang dokter keluar dari sana. "Apakah di sini, ada suami dari Ny. Haruno?" tanya dokter. Mendengar kalimat itu, semua orang terperanjat.

"Apa maksud anda dengan suami, dokter? Gadis itu belum menikah." Dengan suara bergetar Ny. Uchiha bertanya.

"Belum menikah? Ah baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan memberitahukan pada kalian, bahwa Nona Haruno saat ini sedang mengandung. Usianya baru 3 minggu. Permisi." Ujar dokter itu.

Ny. Uchiha jatuh terduduk. Benar firasatnya bahwa ada sesuatu yang tidak benar terhadap Sakura. Wanita paruh baya itu segera menolehkan wajahnya ke arah putra sulungnya. "Sasuke, bisa kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi?" desis wanita itu.

•

Setelah Sasuke menjelaskan semunya dia mendapatkan 2 pukulan yang cukup keras dari kedua orang pria dan 1 tamparan keras dari seorang wanita. Tentu saja itu adalah ayahnya, Tn. Haruno dan ibunya. Dia tahu benar pasti mereka kecewa dengan perbuatannya. Tetapi sebagai lelaki, dia memutuskan akan merubaha marga Haruno menjadi Uchiha dinama keluarga Sakura. Dia menikahi gadis itu bukan hanya karena Sakura mengandung anaknya, tetapi juga karena dia mencintai gadis itu. Dan dia juga sudah menjelaskan hal itu kepada mereka.

Selama perjalanan menuju rumah, hanya diisi dengan kebungkaman. Tentu saja Sakura tahu pasti bahwa mereka telah mengetahui apa yang terjadi sebenarnya sebulan yang lalu.

Sesampainya di rumah, mereka duduk di ruang tamu. Cukup lama mereka terdiam, akhirnya sang kepala keluarga membuka suara. "Sakura, kau harus menikah minggu ini dengan Sasuke." Ujar Tn. Uchiha. Sakura yang mendengarnya jelas kaget setengah mati. Berbeda dengan Sakura, Sasuke telah menyangka hal ini akan terjadi. Sakura yang menyadari dia tidak akan bisa berbuat apa-apa pun akhirnya hanya bisa mengangguk lemah.

•

Wedding Day

Sakura dilema, dia senang bisa menikah dengan orang yang dicintainya. Tetapi, dia menikah dengan pemuda itu hanya karena sebuah kecelakaan. Dia tidak tahu, bagaimana perasaan pemuda itu kepadanya.

Orang tua mereka memberi hadiah sebuah rumah kepada mereka. Maka dari itu, mereka memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah baru mereka dan tinggal di sana.

Sesampainya di rumah mereka, Sakura hanya bisa terdiam. Di rumah ini dia hanya berdua dengan Sasuke. Sungguh dia takut. Ini adalah malam pertama mereka, pasti mereka akan melakukan hal yang gadis itu takuti.

"Sakura." Tubuh gadis itu menegang saat mendengar suara _baritone_ yang begitu familiar di telinganya. Dengan perlahan, gadis itu menolehkan kepalanya.

Sasuke menyadarinya. Dia melihat tubuh istrinya bergetar pelan. Dia tahu betul apa yang dirasakan istrinya itu. Dengan perlahan, pemuda itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju sang istri. Pemuda itu mencoba menyentuh bahu sang istri, sesaat dia merasakan tubuh sang istri berjengit tak nyaman. "Aku mengerti apa yang kau rasakan, istriku. Jika memang kau tidak ingin kita melakukannya saat ini, aku mengerti. Tetapi ku mohon, dengarkanlah penjelasanku."

Gadis memalingkan wajahnya dari sang suami. "Apa yang akan kau jelaskan padaku? Bukankah semuanya sudah jelas? Kau melakukan hal itu, karena kau membenciku, bukan? Kau tidak suka karena aku mencintaimu, bukan? Dan pernikahan ini, kau melakukannya dengan terpaksa melakukannya karena sebuah tanggung jawab, bukan?" tanpa sadar, gadis itu meneteskan air matanya. Rasanya sungguh sakit saat dimana kau menyadari, bahwa orang yang kau cintai menghancurkan kehormatanmu hanya karena dia membencimu.

Pemuda itu pun mengernyitkan dahinya tak setuju. "Itukah yang ada di benak mu selama ini? Kau menganggapku membencimu? Dan aku melakukan hal itu karena perasaan benci? Dan juga aku menikahimu hanya untuk memenuhi tanggung jawab? Kau salah! Kau tidak pernah bertanya padaku, bagaimana perasaanku padamu! Tidakkah kau menyadarinya? Aku mencintaimu! Dan karena perasaan itu sudah melewati batas, karena perasaan itu sudah berkembang menjadi obsesi ingin memiliki, maka dari itu aku melakukan tindakan di luar batas. Di sisi lain, aku hanya takut perasaanmu akan berubah terhadapku. Dan kau beralih untuk mencintai Ikezawa. Tetapi demi Tuhan, pernikahan ini bukan hanya untuk memenuhi tanggung jawabku, tetapi karena perasaan cinta yang kumiliki ini. Lalu, apakah sekarang kau telah mengerti, istriku?" untuk pertama kalinya, pemuda itu berbicara dengan begitu panjang. Demi membuat sang istri mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, dia akan melakukan apapun.

Sakura ternganga kaget mendengar penjelasan sang suami. Sesungguhnya dia ragu dengan penjelasan sang suami. Dia mencoba mencari sorot kebohongan dari mata sang suami. Tetapi dia tak menemukannya dari sana. Air mata gadis itu semakin deras mengalir. Tidak, bukan air mata kesedihan. Tetapi air mata kebahagiaan. Kebahagiaan saat dimana perasaan kita dibalas. Gadis itu menyentuh tangan sang suami yang masih bertengger di bahunya. Dan kedua pasang mata itu saling berpandangan sejenak. Berusaha menyelami dunia satu sama lain.

•

Dengan lembut, Sasuke membaringkan sang istri di ranjang. Pemuda itu menyadari ada sorot keraguan di kedua mata indah istrinya. Lalu, pemuda itu merebahkan dirinya di samping sang istri dan kemudian merubah posisinya menjadi setengah menindih. Dengan perlahan, gadis itu meraih tangan sang suami yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Sasuke kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya kepada sang istri. Sedetik sebelum Sasuke mencium Sakura, secara tiba-tiba sang istri memalingkan wajahnya. Sasuke terdiam sejenak karena mendapat perlakuan itu dari sang istri. Tak lama dari itu, dia merasakan tubuh di bawahnya bergetar pelan dan dia sayup-sayup mendengar suara isak tangis. Dengan lembut, pemuda itu meraih dagu sang istri dan menghadapkan wajah cantik itu kepadanya. Tangan pemuda itu membelai lembut surai indah sang istri. "Aku mengerti. Aku tak akan memaksamu, istriku." Pemuda itu mengakhirinya dengan kecupan sayang di dahi sang istri.

Dengan cepat, sang istri menahan tangan sang suami. "Tidak! Jangan lakukan itu. Memang benar, aku trauma dengan semuanya. Tetapi, berilah aku kenangan terindah pada malam pertama kita. Buatlah aku melupakan segala perlakuan kejammu padaku, pada malam itu. Buatlah aku merasa nyaman saat disentuh oleh mu. Sentuhlah aku dengan cintamu, Uchiha-kun." Sang istri berusaha meyakinkan sang suami.

Sasuke pun terperanjat mendengar ucapan sang istri. Sungguh benar dengan apa yang diucapkan istrinya barusan. "Ya, istriku. Aku akan melakukan hal itu. Berikanlah seluruh kepercayaanmu padaku. Percayalah padaku, bahwa aku tak akan menyakitimu. Aku akan memperlakukanmu dengan lembut. Dan sesuai permintaanmu, aku menyentuhmu dengan cintaku." Sasuke dan Sakura pun mengakhirinya dengan saling melempar senyum. Dan kemudian, Sasuke pun membawa Sakura dalam ciuman panjang untuk memulai malam pertama mereka.

Dan di malam itu, Sakura merasa begitu bahagia. Dia merasakan dirinya begitu dicintai. Dia merasakan dirinya begitu dibutuhkan. Dia merasakan sentuhan sang suami begitu berbeda dengan malam yang penuh dosa waktu itu. Benar, sang suami telah menepati janjinya. Bahwa dia akan menyentuhnya dengan cinta.

•

Maafkan aku.

Aku tak bermaksud melakukan itu.

Aku tak berniat menghancurkanmu.

Aku melakukan hal itu, hanya karena aku takut kehilanganmu.

•

Aku mencintaimu.

-THE END-


End file.
